


Dumb Dares

by sleepyhatake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, JaeWoo Moment, JohnHyuck moments, JohnJae Moment, Luwoo, M/M, Office AU, Office Sex, Side yuwin, YuTae Moment, side jaeyong, small lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhatake/pseuds/sleepyhatake
Summary: Jungwoo and his friends play a game of dumb dares at the office. Hilarity, romance, and drama ensues.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dumb Dares](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682678) by CloudNineKitty. 



> Hey guys, this is based off of a NaruSasu AU that I read a while ago. It was so good, and I just thought the concept fit NCT so well. I used a lot of the same dares, but also mixed a few of my own in there.  
> Original work is called Dumb Dares by CloudNineKitty on FF if you're interested!
> 
> ALSO *important* because I forgot to make it clear when writing chapter 1, but the office has 3 bosses: Johnny, Taeyong, and Lucas  
> 

“Yo, Jungwoo, Doyoung.” Hyuck called as he, Mark, Yangyang, and Hendery entered the break room. 

The pair sitting at one of the lunch tables glanced up to see the office interns making their way over to them. 

Jungwoo grinned at his coworkers, and Doyoung gave them a curt nod. 

“Would either of you be interested in playing a game with us?” Donghyuck asked as he took a seat across from the two. 

Doyoung’s immediate response was a hard no, while Jungwoo’s eyes lit up with mirth. 

“What kind of game?” 

“I’m glad you asked.” Donghyuck said, while sending a quick glare Doyoung’s way. The older boy simply rolled his eyes. 

As Donghyuck spoke, he motioned for something in Yangyang’s hand. Upon receiving it, he laid it out on the table in front of Jungwoo and Doyoung. It was a black magician’s hat, with a folded piece of paper inside, along with much smaller pieces of paper piled together. 

“The four of us have put together a game of dares.” Hyuck explained as he opened up the large piece of paper revealing a list of their names. Jungwoo saw Yuta, Jaehyun, Xiaojun, and Ten’s name on the list as well. 

“We created point ratings for each dare. We will tally up the points after each dare is completed,” Hyuck took a pause for dramatic effect, then leaned toward Jungwoo and continued on, “and whoever has the most points by the time we run of out dares wins.” 

Jungwoo grinned ear to ear. They just made his boring nine-to-five interesting! “Okay, i’m in! Who gets to go first?” 

“This is dumb.” Doyoung mumbled. 

“Hold on, let me go get the other players really quick.” Hendery said, and wasted no time in exiting the break room. 

“Let me see what idiotic things you guys wrote for dares.” Doyoung said as he reached for the hat. 

Hyuck quickly snatched the hat up. “Only players get to see the dares!” 

“Fine,” Doyoung pouted, “but you’re about to pull from the hat when the others come, so there’s no point in hiding them.”

“Good point… then leave!” Hyuck ordered. 

“Excuse me? You are not my boss. I can sit here and watch you all make fools of yourselves if I so please.” 

Mark and Jungwoo simultaneously giggled at Doyoung’s sass. 

“Don’t make me get Johnny!” Donghyuck warned. The threat made Doyoung’s eyes go wide for a moment, knowing it was not an empty one. Donghyuck, or as their boss, Johnny, liked to call him, _Haechannie_ , was his favorite employee in the office.The young intern had their boss wrapped around his tan, little, finger. 

Doyoung huffed, making his exit just as the five other men piled into the small break room. 

“What’s his deal?” Yuta asked. Everyone aside from Donghyuck and Jungwoo situated themselves on or around the lunch table. 

“the stick up his ass is extra sharp today.” Hyuck explained, staring at his fingernails like Doyoung’s attitude was nothing new. Probably because it wasn’t.

The group of men snickered. 

“Can we pick our dares, please? I’ve been waiting for this since you mentioned it last week.” Mark complained. 

Hyuck tsked, and shoved the hat into Mark’s arms. “Okay Markie, since you’re so eager, you pick first.”

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, as the black-haired intern drew the first dare. 

“…crawl around with your ear to the floor as you leave your cubicle muttering ‘i’ll find you, i’ll find you’ 10 points”

The entire room burst out laughing. 

“I wrote that one down!” Hendery said proudly. 

“Okay, okay, who’s next?” Yangyang asked, still a little breathless from laughing so hard. 

“You!” Hyuck said, taking the hat from Mark and placing it in Yangyang’s waiting arms. 

Yangyang dove a hand into the hat, selected his paper, and then placed the hat on the table as he unfolded his dare. 

“pretend to have a long phone call with someone in a foreign language 5 points…just 5 points? LAME!” 

“Hey! I wrote that one…” Mark admitted, placing a hand over his heart in hurting.

“That is pretty lame.” Jaehyun agreed.

“Well, I know like five languages, so it’ll be pretty easy.” Yangyang sighed, nudging the hat toward Jaehyun. 

“So do I Yangyang, you’re not special!” Ten reached a hand into the hat as Jaehyun was fishing for a dare himself. 

“What are you doing, man?” Jaehyun tried to tear the hat away, but Ten kept it in place. 

“It’s gonna take too long if we all do it one at a time. Let’s have multiple people dip a hand in at one time, and then read them out.” 

Everyone agreed, and Yuta, who was beside Ten, dipped a hand in the hat too. 

When all three picked their pieces of paper, they passed the hat over to Xiaojun, and Hendery. Then, they handed the hat to Jungwoo and Hyuck. 

Once everyone had their dare, their attention turned back to Jaehyun, so he could read his aloud. Jungwoo was the only one who didn’t take his eyes off his own dare.

“ask Taeyong if you can have the day off to attend a spanking convention 20 points… fuck.”

Jaehyun sighed, tossing his paper on the table. 

Hyuck quickly grabbed the paper and stuffed it in his pant’s pocket. “Hyung, you can’t just throw this anywhere. This game is top secret. Nobody outside of this room can know about it.” 

“Nobody, or just the bosses?” Xiaojun questioned. 

Hyuck took a moment to look everyone in the eyes before he answered, “Nobody.”

“Okay, whatever!” Ten spoke up, “Let’s keep going. They’ll probably notice we’re not working soon. My dare says: send an email to one of our bosses in which the first letter of each line spells out ‘I HATE MY JOB’ 20 points.” 

“Better than mine! My dare is: put up missing posters around the office for your stapler. Make sure to include a name and age for identification purposes. 20 points… Winwin is going to think i’m psycho.” Yuta cried. 

“Like he doesn’t already,” Ten laughed, suddenly feeling much better about his dare. 

“My dare is to make a cup of coffee and ask someone if they’d mind tasting it first, ‘just in case’ for 10 points.” Hendery giggled. 

“Okay, mine says to sit cross-legged on a non-player’s desk for 5 minutes and pretend to meditate. 15 points! I already know who’s desk i’m gonna do it on” Xiaojun smirked. 

Hyuck stood up from his seat as he read his dare out to the group, a big smile plastered on his face. “In a meeting shout ‘shut up, goddamn it, shut up!’ then fall out of your chair 20 points!”

“Watch Haechan not even get in trouble for his dare!” 

Everyone sighed at Yuta’s comment because they knew it was true. Donghyuck could burn the building down, and as long as Johnny was their boss, he would probably get a tap on the wrist at most.

Hyuck rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to the quietest person in the room. “Whatever! Not my fault i’m so lovable! Woo, you haven’t told us your dare. What is it?” 

Upon hearing his name, Jungwoo finally lifted his gaze from his paper and gulped. “…Give Lucas you car keys and tell him you’re too drunk to drive 20 points…” 

Well, _shit_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to keep the first chapter kind of short and straight to all the dares. The plot will thicken more next chapter, but also expect a lot more crack head behavior. This is NCT after all. ALSO, I just wanna say while I will sprinkle some drama here and there, I mostly want this to be humorous,,,,sooo yeah if you’re lookin for angst, comeback for my second fic. I should have it up within the next few days.


	2. Dare 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, everyone has their hair from the irregular office video, except Jungwoo has that like milk tea/caramel lookin hair from earlier 2018, and Yuta has blonde hair. Lucas has black hair, and Yanyang has silver hair. Ok enjoy!

Mark was the first to speak up after Jungwoo shared his dare, “That dare seems too risky.”

Xiaojun nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah, he could get fired for that.”

“Jungwoo looks like he’s regretting his decision to play.” Yangyang commented, and everyone turned to see said coworker staring off into space. 

“Lucas is the chillest out of all three of our bosses, so it should be fine.” Hyuck assured them. 

“But no boss is going to be okay with someone being drunk on the job.” Ten pointed out. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have written it down if I thought someone would get fired for it!” Donghyuck admitted. 

“I knew you wrote it!” Mark said shaking his head. The pair began to bicker back and forth, getting louder, and effectively distracting everyone from the new presence that had entered the room. Well, everyone except Hendery, who tried to interrupt. “Uh guys…” 

But before he could warn them, Jungwoo finally broke out of his trance to speak up, silencing the other. 

“It’s fine guys. I can pull this off!” 

“Pull what off?” A deep, raspy voice asked from behind him. 

The whole room went dead silent, and Jungwoo jumped up from his seat in surprise. When he turned around, he was met with their youngest boss, Lucas. “Uh…uhhh…” 

Lucas raised a brow in waiting. Jungwoo quickly looked to Ten with a silent cry for help. 

“We were just talking about how Woo could totally pull off blonde hair.” Ten explained, mentally patting himself on the back for his quick thinking. 

Jungwoo nodded at this explanation, “Yeah! I’m thinking about going blonde.”

Their boss’s eyes flicked up to the older’s hair, then back down to meet Jungwoo’s eyes again, a small smirk on his lips. “Oh… well, I like your hair as it is, but i’m sure you’d look just as cute blonde.” 

“C-cute?” Jungwoo said under his breath. The room snickered at Lucas’s blatant flirting. Jungwoo just brushed it off as Lucas messing with him. 

“So, this is why you guys are not in your cubicles working? You are talking about Jungwoo’s hair?” Lucas asked the room of men. 

“I’m just here to get some milk.” Jaehyun, who was suddenly by the vending machines, said. 

“I was just on my way out!” Yuta replied, already at the door to the break room. 

The room dispersed soon after Yuta, leaving Lucas, Jungwoo, and Ten.

“Okay then… please get back to work soon.” When their boss finally left, Jungwoo let out a sigh of relief. Ten made his way over to his younger coworker with a wide smile on his face. 

“I think Lucas is interested in you.”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “Are you saying that because he called me cute?”

“Yes, bitch.”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty sure he’s straight.”

“If Lucas is straight, then my name is not Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!” 

“Is that seriously your real name?”

“Anyway, I think when you do your prank, if Lucas takes you home, you should invite him in.” 

“He’s my boss, Ten! You’re crazy” Jungwoo said, looking around the room, even though he knew they were the only two left.

“Okay, damn!” Ten raised his hands up in defense, “it was a suggestion! Just trying to help you get laid.”

“When did I say I was trying to?” But lowkey he was trying to. Every weekend for the past year, Jungwoo, and Ten had been going clubbing and Jungwoo had tried multiple times to get laid, but he was just too damn picky, and compared all of the men to Lucas. Yes, Kim Jungwoo has had a secret crush on his boss since the first day he was hired at NCT.

Which is why he began to have an internal meltdown when he read his dare. His dare just had to involve Lucas! 

He didn’t want to back out, because Jaehyun’s dare was just as bad, if not worse, and he didn’t back out of his. Also, Jungwoo honestly didn’t see Lucas firing him over it, although any normal boss would. Lucas was just too chill. What Kim Jungwoo was afraid of was how Lucas might judge him for it. He didn’t want his crush to think he was an alcoholic. 

Jungwoo and Ten made their way back to their desks just in time to see Mark initiate his dare. Of course, Taeyong came out of his office just as Mark started crawling out from his cubicle.

“I’ll find you! I’ll find you! I. Will. Find-” Mark’s crawling and muttering came to an abrupt stop, as his face met the top of Taeyong’s shiny oxford shoes.

“Everyone, I—Mark, what are you doing?” 

said employee, chanced a look up at his boss, face red and eyes popping out their sockets. 

“I-“

“Nevermind that,” Taeyong directed his attention back up to the large room full of workers. “I came in here to let you all know i’m heading home early today. If you have today’s assignments ready for me,” at this he brought his gaze over to Jaehyun, Winwin, and Doyoung, “you may leave them on my desk, or you can just hand it in tomorrow morning. Have a nice night!” After he finished his little speech, he looked back down at Mark, who for some reason, was still at his boss’s feet. Taeyong quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement. 

Mark, realizing he was still groveling on the floor, quickly stood up and backed away with an embarrassed smile on his lips.

“Psst, Snoopy!”

Jungwoo flicked his head to the sound of Ten’s voice, in the next cubicle over. 

“Will you help me write this dumb email to Johnny?” Ten asked. 

Jungwoo looked down at his paperwork, which he had finished hours ago, then back up at his friend.

“Okay, why not.”

After he situated himself beside Ten, he glanced at the computer screen to see Ten had already started. So far, the message read:

I hate fruit.

Huito’s look like potatoes.

Avocados give me nightmares.

Tangerines are okay if they are juiced.

Except, too much juice makes my stomach hurt.

Maybe it’s a psychological thing.

Yesterday, I flinched when Taeyong offered me an apple.

Just wanted to let you know.

Oh, and one more thing…

B

“Ten, what is your deal with fruit?” Jungwoo shook his head, trying to hold back a laugh at the ridiculous email before him. 

“I just really hate it, okay. Everybody in this office already knows, so it won’t be too suspicious, don’t you think? Johnny won’t connect the dots, right? Anyway, I was thinking about mentioning blueberries for the last one. I had a traumatic experience with them in second grade.”

“Honestly,” Jungwoo started, but was cut off by the same deep, raspy voice from earlier. 

“Jungwoo,” Lucas started, “I was just wondering how you were coming along with that assignment I gave you this morning.”

Over yonder, Yangyang could be heard, conversing loudly in german on his work phone. 

“What the…” Lucas looked over at the silver-haired man, but brought his attention back when Jungwoo spoke up. 

“Ah, yes.” He weaved around Lucas tograb the assignment off his desk. Behind them, Ten cleared his throat. Jungwoo spared a look in his direction, to see Ten’s eyes darting back and forth between him and Lucas. Ah, the dare. Jungwoo felt butterflies in his stomach all of a sudden. Now, would be as good a time as any, and honestly he just wanted to get this over with and out of the way. He had a game to win here!

Ten gave him a big smile and a thumbs up, which thankfully gave Jungwoo the courage to intentionally let his papers fall to the floor in front of Lucas. 

“Whoa!” Their boss immediately squatted down to the floor, picking up the mess, which Jungwoo took advantage of for his act by clumsily dropping to his knees, and slung an arm around Lucas’s shoulders. 

Stunned by the sudden proximity, Lucas paused in picking up the rest of the papers. 

In his quietest voice possible, which wasn’t far off from how he normally spoke anyway, Jungwoo said, “Lucas, i’m drunk.”

He looked at Jungwoo in surprise and said, “You’re WHAT?” 

It occurred to Jungwoo, right then, that the room had become completely silent. 

“Shh!” He placed his index finger over his boss’s lips, which were very plump, and looked very kissable to Jungwoo at the moment. If possible, Lucas’s eyes widened further at the finger on his lips.

“I need you to drive me home, because i’m too drunk to drive.” He whispered to Lucas. 

The young boss was silent at first. Jungwoo had his gaze down to the floor, but he could feel Lucas’s eyes on him. He wondered if Lucas didn’t buy his act, so he let his lids fall to half-mast, and glanced back up at his boss with a smirk. Unbeknownst to Jungwoo, his face had turned a deep shade of red, which only made the idea of him being wasted at work that much more believable. Lucas’s breath caught in his throat. Suddenly, the room felt very hot.

“L-lemme get my keys. You stay here.” Lucas whispered, before he stood up and dashed back to his office. 

Jungwoo took that moment to gather the rest of the fallen papers, and place them back on his desk. 

“Jungwoo?” Hyuck quietly shouted from a few cubicles over. 

The older boy gave Donghyuck a wide smile and two thumbs up, then gathered his jacket, and work bag. 

When Lucas reappeared, he had on his jacket, and a pair of car keys in hand. 

“Jungwoo and I are going to get lunch. If you need anything while we're gone, Johnny is still here in his office.” He announced to everyone, as he placed a hand on the small of Jungwoo’s back and started leading them toward the exit. Nobody questioned their boss, even though it was 3pm, and Jungwoo had already eaten lunch today.

The walk to the car was silent, and Jungwoo was hyper-aware of the hand on his back. Lucas had never touched him before today. This was their first intimate touch! Besides when Jungwoo put a finger on his lips, but that was an act! This was real. _Oh my god_ , Jungwoo thought, _there are the butterflies again_. 

“Conceal don’t feel,” Jungwoo whispered. 

“What was that?” Lucas asked. 

“Nothing.” Jungwoo mentally punched himself for saying that out loud. When he heard an alarm unlocking a car, he looked up to see they were heading towards a sleek, black, Bentley. Damn, his crush was classy. 

Lucas immediately went for the passenger door, and held it open for Jungwoo to get in. When they were both buckled up, and the engine started, Lucas turned to Jungwoo. 

“So… I don’t know where you live.” 

Jungwoo let out an involuntary giggle at Lucas’s shy tone, and it almost made him forget how nervous he was feeling. Almost.

“Do you know where that sushi place is off Grand, with the big Godzilla mural on the side of it?” He saw Lucas nod his head yes, so he continued, “I live behind that, like a street over. So just head in that direction.” 

The car ride remained silent most of the time, aside from EXO music playing quietly through the car speakers. 

_Maybe Lucas isn’t straight_ , Jungwoo thought. 

As they approached the sushi restaurant, Jungwoo told him to make a left, and shortly after they entered the parking lot to Jungwoo’s apartment complex. 

“Thank you for the ride.” Jungwoo said quietly, and began to open the passenger door, but Lucas’s voice stopped him. 

“Jungwoo…” 

“Yes?”

He watched Lucas’s fingers patting lightly on the steering wheel, his gaze set straight ahead. 

“Are you.. doing okay?”

There it was. Jungwoo had been expecting this. He knew exactly why Lucas was asking, but he questioned it anyway.

“Why do you ask?”

Lucas looked at him then, with worry in his eyes. 

“Maybe because you got drunk at work, and because you want to go blonde!” 

Jungwoo had to cover his mouth to hold back a snort. This didn’t go unnoticed by Lucas however, and he shook his head. “I’m serious! People do those kinds of things when they are going through a crisis. I bleached my hair blonde when my first girlfriend broke up with me in high school.” 

_Ah, girlfriend_. Jungwoo sighed. _He’s probably straight then_.

But then he remembered that EXO had been playing the entire car ride home, and Lucas had even started doing some of the choreos to the songs with his arms at red lights. 

_Bi, maybe_? Jungwoo shook his head. He could contemplate his boss’s sexuality after he got out of said boss’s car. 

“I promise i’m fine. I didn’t mean to get drunk.” Jungwoo didn’t realize how dumb that sounded until the words actually came out of his mouth. _Let me get my dumbass outta here before I say some more dumb shit,_ Jungwoo thought.

“Didn’t mean to—wait!” Lucas flung his car door open, and made his way around to Jungwoo’s side when he saw the other was getting out to leave. 

“Let me help you to your door. I want to make sure you get in safely.”

Welp, there goes Jungwoo’s heart, hammering in his chest. 

Since the taller man was already at his side, he decided saying no wasn’t an option anymore. 

“Ah, okay…” Jungwoo agreed, standing awkwardly. He keenly wondered if he should stumble a bit, or trip to keep up the drunk act, but decided he already made a fool out of himself enough today and just let Lucas set a hand on his back as they made their way to his apartment. 

When they finally made it to his front door, Jungwoo turned to give Lucas a small bow and a thank you, then fished out his key. 

Just as Jungwoo opened his door, Lucas spoke up. 

“Hey, Jungwoo… you gonna be okay on your own? Y’know since you’ve been drinking…” 

Both men suddenly couldn’t look each other in the eyes. 

This was Jungwoo’s chance to invite Lucas in like Ten said. Part of Jungwoo really wanted to be with his crush longer, but another part of him was afraid of rejection and also didn’t want to keep pretending to be drunk. 

“Thank you for the concern, but i’ll be alright.” 

He finally looked at Lucas, who looked a little disappointed by his words, but gave him a small smile anyway. 

“Okay. Do you want me to pick you up in the morning for work, since you don’t have your car?”

The idea of driving together to work with Lucas excited Jungwoo for some reason, so he couldn’t stop the eager nod as response to his question. 

Any trace of disappoint in Lucas’s features was gone upon Jungwoo’s agreement to carpool tomorrow morning. “Okay! I’ll see you at 8 then. Be safe.” 

Jungwoo gave his boss another nod, and told him to be safe as well. When Lucas started to walk away, Jungwoo finally shut his door, and slid down to the floor. 

This man was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: there is actually a sushi restaurant in my town that has a godzilla mural on the inside of it, and it happens to also be my fav ramen shop. ANYWAY, Luwoo is dead af irl and on AO3, but not in my imagination! I have so many ideas for the pairing. Honestly, it's overwhelming. I started out writing an A/B/O Luwoo and then a ton of au's popped up in my head, and I want to write them all! Hopefully they will all be on here eventually, but writing is so time consuming and i'm a perfectionist, so it'll be hard. I have a new level of respect for users who create fanfic.


	3. Bulgogi and New Dares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just added this to wattpad. My user is ijungfellforjungwoo if you want to show it some love on there!

The next morning found Jungwoo standing in front of his bathroom mirror, checking and re-checking his appearance. When he looked at his phone it was a couple minutes past 8 and he had a text from Doyoung. 

Since getting home yesterday, it didn’t take long for his cell to start blowing up with texts from Ten, Doyoung, and Hyuck. 

Hyuck just wanted to know how the dare had went, Doyoung kept asking what was going on and if he was okay, to which Jungwoo filled him in on everything. His coworker already knew about the game anyway. 

The texts he received from Ten all asked about whether he had gotten dicked down or not. 

This morning, Doyoung had texted him asking if he was with Lucas yet. He was about to respond to Doyoung, when a text from Lucas popped up saying he was here. 

Jungwoo hastily messed with his bangs one more time in front of the mirror, before he went out to meet Lucas in the lot. 

With his hand on the car handle, Jungwoo took a deep breath and reigned in the nerves in his stomach. “Okay...let’s get it!”

He hopped into his seat, gave his boss a toothy grin along with a "good morning."

“Morning,” Lucas responded groggily. “Did I hear you say ‘Let’s get it’ before you got in?” 

“No.”

“Okay. Sorry i’m a little late by the way.”

Jungwoo looked over at Lucas then, and the younger gave him a tired smile. 

Wow. _So sexy_ , Jungwoo thought.

“Did you just say i’m sexy?” Lucas asked. 

Shit, Jungwoo must’ve said that out loud. 

“No. I said messy. Your hair looks really messy.”

He watched Lucas subconsciously start fixing his hair as he backed out of his parking spot, beginning their drive to work. Jungwoo felt bad because Lucas’s hair actually looked more well-kept then it usually did. He vaguely wondered if it was because of him, but brushed the silly thought aside, and opted to look out the window while thinking about food. 

“What’s on your mind, Jungwoo?” Lucas asked, as he looked over at the older man. 

“Bibimbap,” Jungwoo answered straight up. 

Lucas laughed, “Are you hungry?”

“Always.” Jungwoo sighed, staring longingly out of the window. He was thinking about the good ass bibimbap he had eaten with Doyoung the other day. 

“Do you remember that bulgogi Kun brought into work a few months ago?”

Jungwoo’s response was immediate. “Yes. It was so good. I still think about it.”

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. “Me too. Do you want to go get some for lunch today? My treat.” 

Free food, and alone time with his crush? That was a no-brainer. Jungwoo said yes.

When they finally made it to work, it was 8:30. Which meant Jungwoo had half an hour to think of what he would say to his curious coworkers about yesterday. The pair entered the break room to make coffee, but Taeyong and Johnny were already in there making some. Upon seeing the two together, Johnny raised a thicc brow. 

“That explains why you’re half an hour late today.” The tall man smirked. 

Taeyong took a sip from his coffee cup to hide his amused smile, and then the two older bosses left the younger pair alone in the break room. Lucas made a cup of coffee for himself and Jungwoo, and the both of them fell into what Jungwoo hoped, was a comfortable silence. Lucas actually looked like he wanted to say something to Jungwoo by the look in his eyes, but after a moment of awkward staring, they broke eye contact with each other, and Lucas told Jungwoo he needed to get to work. 

Jungwoo spent his last few minutes of alone time thinking about all the food he was gonna order later during lunch, before Ten waltzed in to grab his morning cup of coffee. 

“Hey, hoe! You’re early today.” Ten wiggled his eyebrows at his friend, as he poured coffee into his mug. 

“You already know why.” Jungwoo mumbled, checking the time on his phone. Yangyang, Hendery, and Hyuck came in a minute later, and Yangyang threw an arm around Jungwoo. 

“I’m so glad you didn’t get fired, hyung!” 

Hendery joined in on the hug soon after, and told Jungwoo he was worried about whether he was ever going to see him again. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at their dramatics. 

“I told you guys last night he was fine. I told everyone he wouldn’t get fired!”

Ten, of course, had to take this opportunity to tease his friend further, getting the interns to join in on the fun. 

“Jungwoo had to get a ride to work this morning because of the dare, and guess who drove him?” When he told them it was Lucas, they broke into a frenzy. 

“NO WAY!” Hendery smiled, clapping his hands from excitement. 

“Are Zeus and Xuxi secretly seeing each other?” Yangyang giggled. 

Jungwoo flailed his arms around, trying to shut the loud, little interns up. “C’mon you guys, keep it down! And what..did you just call him sushi?”

Yangyang was about to explain why, but Doyoung, Kun, and Taeil decided to walk in, interrupting him. 

“Hello, juveniles.” Doyoung greeted, heading straight to the pot of coffee. 

“Excuse me?” Ten said. 

The two started to bicker, and while they did, Jungwoo looked over at Yangyang, Hendery, and Hyuck, who were whispering about something. He watched Hendery glance over at Taeil, who was making his cup of coffee. 

“Hyung,” Hendery started, skipping over to the shorter man. “Would you mind tasting this,” he raised his coffee up to his coworker’s face, “y’know…just in case?” 

Taeil just stared back and forth between the cup, and Hendery with a confused look on his face. “Uh…” 

Hendery plastered the most innocent smile across his face as he could, and batted his eyelashes at his older coworker. 

“Okay…” Taeil sighed, and took the mug from the younger, taking a cautious sip. 

He smacked his lips a little bit after his sip, and a look of delight dawned his features. 

“This tastes fine. Really good actually… what did you put in this?” 

Hendery gave the older a mischievous look. “That’s a secret.”

Taeil’s eyes widened dramatically, and the other two interns giggled. 

“Like I said, juveniles.” Doyoung muttered, making his exit. 

Once Taeil and Kun finished making their coffee, Jungwoo watched them leave the room. Taeil still had a worried look on his face. 

“Ten, did you send the email to Johnny?” Jungwoo asked. 

Ten sighed, and shook his head. “Ahh… no. I’m scared he’ll figure it out the secret message.”

“I’m sure he’ll be able to relate.” Donghyuck said. 

When Kun made his way back to his desk from the break room, he had the displeasure of seeing Xiaojun perched on top of his desk, criss-cross applesauce, and his hands placed on his knees. 

“Why?” Kun asked nobody in particular. He sure wasn’t asking Xiaojun. He knew why the young employee was doing this. Everybody just loved to mess with Kun, but he did not know why. 

“Because, hummm. I am trying to reach nirvana, hummm.”

Kun just sighed, giving up before even trying, and situated his work around Xiaojun’s body. Then he realized some of his paperwork was underneath Xiaojun’s meditating ass, and tried to get it out from under him. After failing to get his papers for the fifth time, he brought his head down to bang it on the only part of his desk that was not being covered by a meditating Xiaojun.

“Humm, you should do this with me Kun-ge, hummmm.”

This was not how Kun wanted to spend his Friday morning. 

Around noon, the office became decorated in missing poster’s for Yuta’s "precious" stapler, Yukkuri. 

“‘Went missing around 10am. Last seen on my desk. Age: 2’… Yuta?” Winwin asked the man sitting across from his cubicle. 

The man in question looked up from his work, to see Winwin holding his missing poster. 

“Ah, have you find my dear Yukkuri?” 

Jaehyun tsked. It’s like Yuta wanted Winwin to think he is crazy.

“Are you okay?” Winwin asked the Japanese man.

Yuta had the audacity to act distraught, clutching at his heart, and hanging his head down. “Of course i’m not okay! My baby is missing.” 

Winwin looked at him puzzled and said, “your baby? You mean your stapler…?”

“My baby!” Yuta raised his voice, still clutching his chest. 

“Yuta,” a calm voice called from behind the Japanese businessman. Multiple heads looked up to see Taeyong standing there, with a missing flyer in hand. “Is this supposed to be a prank?” 

“No, sir.” Yuta said quietly, making nervous eye contact with Jaehyun.

“Ew, you know how I feel about being called sir.” Taeyong said with mild disgust on his face. 

Yuta was about to apologize, but before he could open his mouth, a stapler was placed on his desk. It was Taeyong's. 

“In that case, you can use mine until you find yours.”

Yuta, who knew exactly where his stapler was, felt very guilty now for deceiving his boss, and friend. He enveloped the slightly shorter man in a hug, this time feeling like he could actually cry. But he didn’t, because Yuta was a man… and men didn’t cry!

“Yuta, are you crying?” Winwin asked, as he watched the two men in their embrace. 

The blonde man instantly brought a finger up to his eyes, and felt a tear drop onto it. 

“This is honestly so cute!” He heard Ten say. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash. 

“I’m gonna vomit.” Doyoung said. 

Yuta saw another flash, then abruptly broke off his hug with Taeyong. 

“Stop taking pictures, Ten!” The blonde man complained, seeing fuzzies in his eyes. 

“I needed to capture this rare YuTae moment!” Ten beamed, backing away from the blonde man as he slowly inched towards his Thai coworker. 

“YuTae…?” Winwin whispered, but it was loud enough for Yuta’s ear to pick up. When he looked over at Winwin man, the chinese man was looking down at the floor, with a small frown on his lips. 

“We should get back to work guys.” Jaehyun spoke up with a bit sourness in his tone. 

Yuta observed the light-haired man then aggressively throw himself back into his work, and wondered if he was jealous. 

“I second that statement.” Taeyong said, as he awkwardly fixed his tie Yuta had messed up from intensely hugging him. Yuta saw his boss throw a quick glance at Jaehyun, before he turned on his foot, and escaped back to his office. 

Then, Lucas emerged from his own office, and just like yesterday, said he and Jungwoo were going to lunch. 

Yuta walked up, and leaned against Jaehyun’s desk. 

The man sitting down stopped his belligerent typing, and looked up at the blonde. “What?”

Yuta gave him a small smirk before he leaned forward, voice no louder than a whisper. 

“You should get going on your dare. Nearly everyone has finished theirs already.” 

Jaehyun gulped. 

Not long after Yuta had mentioned his dare, Jaehyun found himself standing in front of Taeyong’s office door. Before he could give more thought to what he was about to do, he knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” He heard his boss yell from inside. 

_Here we go_ , Jaehyun thought himself as he entered. 

He walked in to see Taeyong typing away on his laptop, not bothering to glance up from his screen. 

“Hey boss,” upon hearing Jaehyun’s voice, Taeyong instantly stopped typing. A panicked look crossed his features, which he quickly schooled back into a calm expression. 

“Hi Jaehyun.” He smiled, sitting further back in his leather chair. 

Jaehyun gave him a smile small, “Hi. Uh, I need to ask you something.” 

“Okay,” Taeyong said. 

Jaehyun let the room fall silent. Taeyong just stared at him, patiently waiting. 

_Come on, just say it!_ Jaehyun let out a deep breath.

“I need next friday off, so I can…” he met Taeyong’s eyes and instantly regretted it. Looking into Taeyong’s big brown eyes, he felt his words vanish. 

“So you can, what?” Taeyong questioned, furrowing his brows. 

Jaehyun clenched his sweaty hands, and squeezed his eyes shut, because that was the only way he was going to be able to get through this dumb dare. 

“I need next friday off, so I can attend a spanking convention!” He finally admitted, a little louder than he intended. Jaehyun let out a sigh of relief while he tried to make peace with the way his life was now. This was it. His boss probably thought he was a freak. 

He reopened his eyes to see Taeyong staring at him. His jaw was slack, and his eyes were wide. 

3 plates of bulgogi, and a side of japchae later, Jungwoo was rubbing his belly in bliss. 

“Damn, Jungwoo. You can eat.” Lucas laughed, amused by the satiated look on Jungwoo’s face.

“eating always…my life…” the Korean man mumbled. 

Lucas laughed even harder, and started to gather their plates when he saw the waitress coming by to pick them up. He asked her for the check, and then turned back to Jungwoo with a serious expression on his face. Jungwoo raised an eyebrow at his sudden switch in demeanor. 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you… How come you asked me to take you home yesterday?” Lucas asked. 

“Why not?” Jungwoo responded wittily. 

“It’s just that you’re really close with Ten and Doyoung, so I thought maybe you would’ve asked one of them. You and I don’t even talk outside of work.” 

Yikes. Lucas was making some solid points right now. 

Jungwoo patted his food baby while contemplating an answer. 

Still feeling all happy and high from his full tummy, Jungwoo gave Lucas an answer that felt a little too honest for his own liking. 

“Maybe I want to get closer with you.” He admitted to other.

This response seemed to satisfy his boss, because Lucas nodded his head in approval. 

“Then let’s do it.” Lucas said. 

The older male choked on the air in disbelief. 

“Do what?” Jungwoo asked, trying to remain calm (and failing). 

“Get closer.” Lucas simply answered. 

“Oh...yeah, yeah, yeah!” he agreed, with a toothy grin on his face. _Keep your thoughts clean, Jungwoo._

When Lucas and Jungwoo made it back to the office, the latter found himself being pushed into the bathroom by Ten. The younger of the two was about to ask what his deal was, until he saw Yangyang, Hendery, Mark, Jaehyun, Yuta, and Xiaojun all piled in there as well. 

He looked at them questioningly, but then he saw the black magician’s hat and nodded in understanding. 

“What about Haechan?” Jungwoo asked the group of men. 

“He still hasn’t completed his dare, so he had to sit out on this.” Yangyang explained. 

“Which kind of works out, because now we have someone to distract the bosses from coming in here.” Hendery added. 

“Okay, so why didn’t we meet in the break room again?” Jungwoo prodded, looking around at the cramped bathroom in mild disgust. 

“Taeyong is in there eating his lunch with Johnny and Doyoung, so we had to make do.” Mark told him. 

Ten beamed all of a sudden. “Oh! Speaking of Taeyong… Jaehyun, how did your dare go?” 

The group looked at the man in question, who’s ears turned a deep shade of red. 

“He, uh, laughed at me. Then, he said he couldn’t believe I was into that kind of thing.”

The room burst into laughter. 

“Did he at least say you could go?” Ten giggled. 

The blush spread across the rest of Jaehyun’s face as he answered, “uh, yeah.”

“Okay, enough embarrassing Jaehyun! Let’s draw our dares, share and head back.” Jungwoo said. 

Three at a time, the group fished for their dares. They waited for the last person, who happened to be Jungwoo again, before getting started. 

Yangyang was the first to go. 

“Play the mafia game by yourself loudly in your cubicle for 1 minute. 15 points. Finally! Something worth more than 5.”

Hendery said his next. “Ask a colleague how to dispose of a dead body for 15 points. Alright!”

Mark shook his head before reading his dare out loud, smiling as he said it. “create a rap containing the words ‘unicorn’, ‘milkshake’, and ‘bae’ and tell it to a non-player. 15 points.” Yangyang, Hendery, and Xiaojun snickered at this, knowing Mark had probably written that dare himself. The young intern was always spitting random freestyles throughout the day.

Jaehyun sighed at his dare. “Eat a chocolate bar suggestively while staring at a colleague for 15 points.” Well, at least he didn’t have to do it to one of his bosses. 

“If I had that dare, I would do it to Winwin,” Yuta giggled. 

“Nobody asked!” Ten said, but he was honestly amused by Yuta’s shameless behavior. “And you can still do it without being dared to.” He added. 

Yuta looked to be contemplating it for a moment, then he glanced down to read his dare. “say thank you to the photo copier every time it copies a page, for only 5 points! Damn.” 

Xiaojun nervously opened his dare, afraid it might be a low rated or embarrassing dare, but as he read his dare aloud, an evil smile appeared on his face. “Give a non-player a hug for 1 minute without saying anything. 15 points.” He was ecstatic to have another opportunity to mess with Kun. 

“Who wrote this one? It’s so cheesy! Randomly tell one of your bosses you love and support them no matter what. 10 points.” Ten said with disappointment. He wanted something more exciting or risky like Jaehyun’s or Jungwoo’s dares. Speaking of Jungwoo, “What’s yours say?” He asked his younger coworker. 

“Pretend to slip and fall in front of your—okay, why do I keep getting dares with the bosses? Anyway, I get another 20 points for it, so whatever.” _At least it doesn’t specify which boss this time_ , Jungwoo thought. 

The players resumed their work day after reading their dares, and Jungwoo thought about how he was going to execute his dare and with which boss. Multiple times, while he contemplated, he felt eyes on him. Every time he looked up, Lucas was walking around the office. A couple times their eyes met. The young boss had the same look on his face from this morning, like he had something he wanted to say. Jungwoo was starting to get annoyed by the look, and he avoided looking over at Lucas any further. If Lucas had something to say, he would come up to him and say it. And maybe Jungwoo was over-analyzing things. Maybe Lucas was just thinking about something and accidentally looking his way while thinking it. Jungwoo had done that so many times before. 

Jungwoo then felt another pair of eyes on him, and turned to see Jaehyun looking at him. His coworker had the same contemplative expression that Jungwoo was sure he had on his face as well. He was about to mouth at Jaehyun to ask why he was staring, but then Johnny’s office door opened. The tall man walked past Jungwoo, and stopped at Ten’s desk. His arms crossed and he shifted his weight onto his left leg. Ten looked up from his work in confusion, until Johnny finally opened his mouth to speak. 

“Ten, why do you hate your job? And what happened with the blueberries?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yangyang, and Hendery being close to Jungwoo and calling him hyung: a concept. 
> 
> I really, really, want nothing more than to see wayv and nct together on a vlive or something. I just know Yangyang and Haechan would be so chaotic. Also, I just want to see Jungwoo, Lucas, Yuta, and Winwin in a room together again. Do you guys remember Winwin saying he had recently gone out to eat with Jaehyun and Jungwoo on like a live or to a fan at a signing or something? I remember seeing something about it in a yt video I watched a couple weeks ago. 
> 
> Also, what do you think happened to Ten with the blueberries? It's so top secret, even I don't know. lmao


End file.
